Study will focus on the role of mechanical factors in regulating muscle protein metabolism. Via selective retrograde cannulation of the deep vein draining forearm muscle and the use of arterialized blood, we can measure the acute effects of isotonic and isometric exercise on forearm skeletal muscle.